This proposal from the KESTREL CORPORATION offers a new three dimensional (two spatial, one spectral) hyperspectral imager for use in clinical and biomedical research applications. Kestrel's three dimensional hyperspectral retinal imager concepts merge two developing technologies, Fourier Transform hyperspectral imaging technology and integral field spectroscopy. The two technologies allow an imaged region to be spatially sampled in a two dimensional area while retaining the spectral information in each sample. These samples are then processed and reassembled to create a full three dimensional data cube containing two spatial dimensions with full spectral content of the selected area. The Specific Aims of this proposal are: Aim 1: Development of a laboratory proof of principle three-dimensional hyperspectral medical imager that collects two spatial dimensions and a full compliment of spectral data in a single exposure for medical in vivo use. Aim 2: Collection of characterization data to demonstrate that three dimensional hyperspectral images can be collected and to show the increased value of these data over what is available today. Applications for this technology exist across a wide range of biomedical imaging. The value of hyperspectral medical imaging and especially its application in ocular uses is slowly gaining recognition. However, the current implementation of these hyperspectral devices limits their transition to wide spread clinical and research in vivo uses because of the techniques employed in collecting a three dimensional data cube are for practical purposes unusable. The technology proposed offers the potential of overcoming this limitation. The initial objectives demonstrate the underlying optica technologies and engineering, and set the stage for addressing long term objectives that will be directed at introducing the technology into clinical research prototype devices, such as an optical molecular imaging or an endoscope, and documenting the value of three dimensional data in these applications.